


Isang Sulat

by joven_hernando (salamangkera), sisinala



Series: Mga Liham [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, here you go, provided by sinala, yall want angst?
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamangkera/pseuds/joven_hernando, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisinala/pseuds/sisinala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May sulat na dumating para kay Koronel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isang Sulat

Isang sulat ang dumating bago pa ang telegrama. Ito ay para kay Col. Roman. Hindi niya agad ito binuksan, dahil ayaw niyang makita ng iba na binabasa niya ang liham mula sa kanyang asawa. Masyadong detalyado ang babaeng pinili niyang mahalin.

Naglakad siya papunta sa kanyang kubo, nagmamadali ngunit hindi nagpapahalata. Baka may makapansin at mangantyaw. Buti na lang at itinago niya na ang liham sa bulsa.

Pagkaupo niya sa kanyang katre–na hindi kukumpara kailanman sa ibang natulugan na niya–pumasok sa isip niya kung ano ang sinabi ng kanyang Juliana. Noong mga nakaraang buwan, parang lalong lumulumbay ang mga paksa ng mga ipinadadala mo.

 

**Aking Paco,**

Maaga akong nagising ngayong araw na ito. Masyadong maaga na hatinggabi pa lamang. Dati, nakikita lamang kita sa mga panaginip ko na nalululong sa negosyo, ngayon nakikita na kita na pinaliguan ng dugo. Pagpasensyahan mo na ang iyong asawa, mahal. Ngunit pag naiisip ko na may hawak kang baril, hindi ko alam kung sino ang tinututukan mo, o kung sino ang tumututok sa iyo. Hindi na ako makatingin sa unan mong bawat araw ay mas lumalamig.

Noon, para lamang umiwas sa espada ng Espanya ka nagsuot ng uniporme ng sundalo. Mahal, napaibig ka na ba sa digmaan?

Huwag mo sanang kalimutan na mayroon ka nang asawa, at mayroon ka na ring mga anak. Mayaman ka pero hindi ako makakapayag na magkaroon ka ng querida.

Iyan sana ang nais kong sabihin sa iyo, kung isa lamang akong makasariling babae. Pero kilala ko ang aking sarili, at mas kilala kita Francisco. Alam ko, tulad noong araw na sinabi mong mahal mo ako, na mahal mo ang bayan. Matagal mo siyang hinanap, at siguro ngayon mo lang siya nahanap noong ipinakilala siya sayo ng Heneral. Ako man ay sayo ko lang rin siya nakilala. Mahal ko rin ang bayan, Paco. At istupida man sa mga mata ng inyong puno–at ngayon sa iyo na rin, mas mahal kita sa kanya.

Sinusubukan kong ipaliwanag sa mga bata ang pagmamahal na ito. Kung mahal kita, bakit hindi kita kinakaladkad pauwi?

Alam kong hindi pa nila maiintindihan sa ngayon, kaya’t ako'y ngumingiti na lamang at sinasabi sa kanila na ginagawa mo ito para sa amin. Matatapos rin ang digmaan, pinapabilis ninyo lamang.

Masarap maging anak, Paco.

Napakahirap maging magulang na gumagawa ng kwento para lamang tumigil ang mga bangungot nila. Ako rin naman ay binabangungot, pero hindi akong maaaring sumigaw. Nasaan ka na ba, mahal? Kailan ka ba uuwi? Uuwi ka pa ba?

Ayoko nang magtanong, dahil ang ibang sagot ay hindi natin magugustuhan. May iba mang isinisigaw ang aking isipan–ang sabi ko nga, mas mahal kita, Paco. Mas mahal kita kaysa sa magandang buhay na tinatamasa namin ng mga anak mo ngayon. Mas mahal kita kaysa sa aking sarili. Kung hindi, inudyok na kitang magtago sa kagubatan.

Ikaw, masyado mo rin akong minahal. Hindi kita mapipigilan, at hindi mo rin mapigilan ang sarili mo na huwag akong iligtas. Mas makakabuti sana kung mabawasan ang pagmamahal natin. Baka magkaroon tayo ng panahon para maging makasarili.

Dapat siguro hindi na kita hinayaang sabihin mong ako ang iyong bandila.

Huwag mong pababayaan ang sarili mo, hindi ko rin pababayaan kami ni Juan at Carmen. Sana sa bawat makakakita ka ng kalaban, magpaputok ka na kaagad. Patatawarin ka rin, umuwi ka lang sa akin. Magdarasal ka palagi.

Mahal, magiingat ka. Ikaw ang puso ko.

Tandaan mo ang mga salitang binitiwan mo sa tabi ng sampagita.

**-Iyong Julia**

 

Dumaan sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata ang imahe ng araw na iyon, noong araw na binitiwan mo ang matamis na oo at kayo ay ikakasal na. Dumaan sa mga mata niya ang lahat. Isang kahoy na upuan sa tabi ng halamang walang kasing puti ang bulaklak.

Ang iyong mga damit na hindi niya alam kung paano nadadala ang halimuyak nito.

Ang iyak ng una ninyong anak.

Ang iyak ng pangalawa pa.

Silang naglalaro.

Ang inyong mga pangarap.

Ang amoy ng tabako.

Ang mga luha mo nung sinabi niyang kailangan niyang magserbisyo militar para sa Espanya.

Ang tawa ng mga kawal.

Ang mga kulay ng bandila.

Ang tinig mo bago lumalim ang gabi.

Oo, bago pumikit ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi pula ang nakita niya, kundi ang puti ng iyong kamiseta noong kanyang binanggit,

“Inaalay ko sayo ang buhay ko.”


End file.
